


Heaven

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Sweethearts, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Happy, Het, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Anime, Post-Series, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet/Hot, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They feel their love for each other inside them, and they can't deny it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

It was like what they said…you just cast everything away. Your memories of your darkest hours, your precious and intimate moments, and deep periods of solitude. Many people feel the same…worthless and indifferent.

The opposite of love isn't hate…only indifference.

But, love conquers from a blossoming flower to the roses of Nirvana and Eden blooming in the eternal skies of the Heavens. Eternity's Angel watches over the fragile and beautiful Earth with tenderness and tranquility.

The two individuals across from each other, a boy and a girl, one 17 and one 15, loved each other from the beginning of their camaraderie, which transformed into affection that can never be broken.

One was suffering internally while the other was chosen as the Sovereign Of Earth, to protect the one who was suffering his soul away. Her tears of sadness brushed against his face, hoping to calm him and let his melancholy pass and fly away.

Ethereal beauty was the first thing she saw of him…the brown eyes invited her to dive in and soak its sweet essence through and through. That night, she lay sleeping in the bed with that very person who was sleeping also, his arms wrapped around her waist. She would never forget what happened earlier that night, in the events of intimacy.

FLASHBACK

_Standing there, looking down at the ground, seeing yourself in the reflection of the Earth. It was painful…knowing that you have someone to love, but you know that the person you love was in pain. Well, she didn't have to feel that anguish anymore. He was all right, yet emotional scars keep coming back._

_Their hands inched across the space between them and when the tips of their fingers finally touched, they looked into each other's eyes._

_Milk chocolate brown stared into cerulean blue eyes. Both were colors of hidden loneliness and sorrow that had yet to be purified in an entity of love and serenity._

_Something must have passed between the two in that one look because just then Ryou pulled Téa close to capture her lips in a soft, blissful kiss. In that kiss was a passion they haven't felt since the day they told each other that they loved him/her with all their being for the first time._

_Her mouth opened to allow his tongue in, ironically neither of one wanted to dominate the kiss, since from experience, they were used to be dominated, but they tried anyway. She allowed him to enter the hot cavern known as the mouth until they broke apart since the need for air became unbearable._

_A crazy idea popped into her head…an idea that might be both pleasant and full of regrets. She tugged on Ryou's hand, pulling him towards where she knew the bedroom was. Confusion wrapped in need warped her mind since her love for this boy was so great, even though they were both shy; they've done this before._

_When they arrived to the bedroom, Ryou pushed Téa onto the bed and he leaned over to capture her mouth again. The feel of her fingers on his skin was smooth and soft, just like the touch of a rose's petals against one's face. She shifted her hands under his shirt and the two disconnected long enough for her to remove his shirt and throw it to the side before moving back to kiss him passionately again._

_She let her fingers dance softly across his chest while thoughts of tenderness and desire raged inside her. Part of her wanted to take him then and now, but a bigger part just wanted to make sweet, tender love with him. He had been through a lot in his life, so she decided to let him know that she was there for him…always._

_She started to remove her own shirt and pull it over her head so she would throw it across the room, only wearing her brassiere. A tint of pink grew on her face, as did Ryou also. Impulsively, she removed the only thing covering her breasts, cupped her hands on his face and pulled him on top of her._

_Her breasts were pushed up against his chest as the osculation became deep as she removed the rest of Ryou's clothes and he removed Téa's clothes as well. Pretty soon, both were in the covers, the kissing never ceased. Mischievously, she let one of her hands trail from his chest to his hardened member and wrapped her fingers around it, causing him to moan softly at her touch._

_She hesitated for a second, she actually gasped at the bush of white hair surrounding his arousal. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks; she had never done anything like this before but all these feelings she was getting, she didn't want them to stop. She lowered her head slowly and ran her tongue along his length. She heard him moan and his body shivered._

_She leaned down again running her tongue over his tip, encircling it; she felt one of his hands and couldn't help but smile as she slowly took him into her mouth. She heard him gasp as she took him all, she slowly pulled back releasing him her warmth._

_She brought him into her mouth again and ran her tongue against his length while trying to hold his lips down. He was squirming beneath, not being able to control himself. She continued suckling on his member, as his gasps got louder. She pulled him out of her mouth, not waiting him to finish right there before the real fun began._

_He looked down disappointed but that quickly changed as she put a bruising kiss on his lips, sending her to be on top of him, landing on the bed with a thud. Her fingers lowered themselves to his length, massaging it in a sensual motion, eliciting moans from his lips inside her mouth. She stroked his member painfully slow, causing him to arch his back before he took her in his arms and let him be on top again._

_Brown eyes half-closed, he let a hand trail from her face to her bountiful chest, which he gazed at as if admiring a piece of artwork…lovely artwork as a matter of fact. Delicately, she reached a hand out a hand to stroke his face, the smallest fingers stopping at the base of his lips, before she worked her way to his back._

_He felt her hands running over his shoulders and back, occasionally entangling themselves in his hair. He found the sensation oddly erotic and his fingers tucked a segment of her short hair behind her ear so he would kiss her neck softly. She felt his lips move from her neck down to her chest. Her fingers found their way to his hair once again as he began licking and kissing her sensitive nipples._

_She arched her back a bit before moving in to nuzzle his neck, kissing the soft skin that belonged to the one she loved dearly. As she kissed his neck, he began to reflect on what she had done for him: love him, comfort him, cherish him, and fill his soul with endless love. He asked for nothing in return, yet he thought he should think of nothing else besides of what to do for her. He started to stroke her back tentatively, sending shivers of inclination and care through her body._

_Ryou flipped Téa over so she would lie flat on her back. He stared at her, his gaze lingering on the flawless porcelain skin, taking in her round breasts and the curve of her hips. And her personality…where could he start? She was compassionate, smart, sweet, and attractive…but most of all: Stunning, in her own way. That's right. He was in love with her ever since the day they met; they became friends when they met up in school habitually for study dates, then again in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City._

_Then, friendship transformed into love._

_Now, he wanted to be inside her, for more than just hugging, kissing and pressing their unclothed bodies against another, for their souls to melt into one._

_He slowly climbed over her, his lips coming down for a soft, gentle kiss, unlike the passion filled ones from earlier. He looked at her one more time as if asking for permission; she leaned up and kissed him giving him all the permission he needed. He parted her legs as he positioned himself between them._

_Hesitatingly at first, but sure it was a way to prove their love, he entered her, breaking the barrier and claiming her virginity. She cried out, tears flowing in her eyes instantaneously. Soon, the initial pain wore off, replaced by euphoria surging through her body, eliciting a moan from her lips. His mouth came down on hers in a searing kiss as he thrust into her. She felt him pumping in and out of her, a red color on her cheeks as she felt something edifying inside of her. Her hips came up to meet his as his pace became faster and the feeling inside of her became warmer, each thrust sending her closer to the edge._

_"Ryou…. please…." She whimpered, as she closed her eyes, not fully aware that she said that. That seemed to further arouse him as she felt him twitch inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. She then felt her body reaching the type of peak she was looking for._

_"Ryou…." She felt the moan come from her mouth as more of a scream as she felt her body tighten and a wave of pleasure washed over her, her hand in his hair gripped his white locks. She held onto his body for dear life, enjoying the feeling washing through her. She slowly came back to reality as she heard Ryou moan her own name and felt him stiffen._

_They fell onto each other as they breathed heavily, the force of intimacy bringing them together. After he slowly pulled himself out of her, Ryou wrapped an arm around Téa's petite waist and held her close, never wanting to let go. They felt their souls melting into one entity, their sadness fading away._

_"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Téa's blue orbs widened, feeling tears trickle down her face immediately. Three words…that was all it took._

_"I love you, too."_

END FLASHBACK

She felt sleepy…she remembered so much of what happened…she loved him and she still did. If so, why did she so sad? So guilty? Was it because this act of intimacy practically robbed them of their virginity? Or was it because that intercourse is an act ostracized by all religion and their souls were to burn in the flames of Hell after they died?

She didn't know…and she didn't want to know. She turned her body around so her face snuggled to his chest and pulled him close, holding him in her arms and rocking him gently, like a mother would to her newborn child.

"I love you, Ryou. You'll never be alone again. I want you to be happy, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Always." She whispered before darkness took her.


End file.
